1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video light apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of photographing by using a video camera, there is a fear that when a light amount for an object is low, an object image cannot be recorded. To solve such a problem, there is a video light apparatus in which a cord is connected to a remote control terminal of the video camera and the light is turned on and off.
In the video light apparatus as mentioned above, electric power is supplied from a battery pack of the video camera. When the video light apparatus is continuously used for a long time, the electric power charged in the battery pack decreases to a rated voltage or less and is also remarkably consumed. Thus, photographing becomes impossible. On the other hand, there is a demand such that the video light apparatus is automatically lit on by turning on the power source of the video camera.